The new cultivar is a product of a breeding program under the direction of the inventor, Ron D. Kinney. This new variety, hereinafter referred to as ‘MonJers’, was selected from seedlings resulting from the collection of seed from an unnamed, unpatented Tsuga canadensis. The pollen parent is unknown. The novel seedling was discovered in a commercial nursery in Dayton, Oreg. during December of 2011.
After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor first organized propagation of ‘MonJers’ by semi-hardwood cuttings at the same commercial nursery during November of 2012. The inventor continued controlled testing and propagation, assessing stability of the unique characteristics of this variety. At least four generations have been reproduced and have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.